The Survivor
by Rexall
Summary: A 17 year old, Black teenager tries to survive the outbreak.chapter 9 is up! please give me reviews
1. Brekfaust

Raccoon city. The town of hard work, the average American city, the town where you will have a life, the town where you can actually live the American dream, but not anymore, what started off as a city of work is now the city of the dead. Before I go on I have to tell you this. Raccoon city leading industry is a corporation called umbrella, they supply them with all of there need to survive or us it in there everyday life. Umbrella also had locations in every continent of the planet, each one more advance then the other, anyway not known to even the employees of umbrella it did testing, illegal testing, testing that could destroy a whole city in a matter of mounts. On of umbrella's employees was secretly working for a higher cooperation, they told him they need did results form the testing umbrella did on bio weapons, in the end the employee got killed by his own bio weapon. The raccoon city police department or R.P.D sent their highest skilled officers to investigate but in the end only 5 survived. There was not a single citizen in raccoon city that knew about it but after a mount no one cared any more, some even forgot about it, but umbrella gave them a reminder.  
In an average neighborhood outside of the city there lived an African- American family. as they enjoyed there breakfast Slowly they {and the whole city} got to experience the horror of umbrella's accidents. "Honey where's the sugar" asked the wife, "last time I seen it, it was next to the coffee machine" said the husband. "Have you seen it son", "I don't pay attention to stuff that makes me fat father you know that" said Mohamed. Mohamed is very serious when its about his weight, he use to weigh 190 last year but know he's 140, he lost his boobs, double chine, and extra gut, and he planed to keep it that way. "How was work dear" asked the wife, "so fare so good" father said, "just yesterday we went over 76%, but did you talk to your boss about having our vacation", "hell no, you cant talk to the guy for a second with out some customer complaining" the wife said. Mohamed's dad worked for M.C.I and his mom worked for a 5-stare hotel in the city called hyate. "Will you be glad if we go on our vacation son" asked dad, Mohamed glared at his dad and said "o wow I'm going to the same city, house, see the same relative, and to top it all off were staying there all summer", his father then slam his fist on the table and stood up, pointing his finger at Mohamed with an angry look on his face, "that's our family your talking about sonny, you should be honored were going!", " whatever", "I don't have time for this bull shite" said the father as he grabbed his car keys and stomped out the door.  
"Why you got to be like that to you father sweetie", "because I cant stand ass-holes", "MOHAMED!!!" "MOM HE"S BEEN ASKING ME THAT SAME QUESTION FOR A WHOLLE MOUNT, AND I KEEP TELLING HIM THE SAME ANSWER". Mohamed's mom then put her hands on her head and said, "Dear I'm to tired to argue with you plus I got a monster of a head ach, so pleas don't-" mom was then cut off buy a scream in there front yard and it sounded like the husband. Mohamed and his mother ran to the door that lead to the front yard and opened the door and were surprised to see the dad sitting on the stoop holding his shoe. "What happened" mom asked. Dad then took his hands off his shoe and the left shoe had a hole with his blood flowing out. "That fucking rat over there bite me". Mohamed looked to where his father was pointing and saw a large rat run out of their yard. The wife then tried to stop the flow of blood with a large napkin. "As I was walking to my car, I heard I laud squeak and I look down and I saw it and it kept on getting closer, so I tried to scare I away by swinging my lag at it but the next thing I knew it jumps on my shoe and bite right trough the shoe and almost bite my toe off ", "that's impossible, you know how thick these shoes are, there's no way it could have" the wife said. "But it did honey, and what's weird is that the rats eye's were bright red", Mohamed and his mom both looked surprised. "Normally a rat would bite someone for protection and I think it wanted to attack me" Mohamed then looked back to where the rat use to be and all he saw was there fence. "I guess this means we will have to cancel our vacation," the wife said. "Over a little blood, hell no" the father said "but what if", "it's only a little wound and a little blood, I've endured more pain then this, in time it will heal", "all right if you so sure" the mom then helped the father take the shoe off and they both walked back in to the house and started packing for there vacation, Mohamed however stood outside analyzing the bit mark on his father's shoe, it was huge like the size of his two fingers, he also notice that there were no sighs of the rat having difficulty biting through the shoe. He also was wondering about what his dad said about the rat, "bright red eye's" he though "is that possible? Maybe it's a new kind of rats" he then looked up at the fence and saw a large rat standing on the top of the fence standing on two lags and it was glaring at him and the reflection of the sun on his eye's mad it look like it was glowing, Mohamed then blinked and the rat was gone 


	2. Home Alone

It was 11:30 in the morning and Mohamed was wide-awake. He was still puzzled about that whole rate incident that happened yesterday. "How could a rat bite through a shoe and why was the hole so big" he thought. " Mohamed dear you awake" asked his mom, "yes what do you want", "your father and I are going to go shopping for our vacation you wane come?" " I'm Straight", "will you be O.K staying hear by yourself, we will be gone for a few hour's, "I can survive 17 years with you and dad, I'm sure I can make it for a few hour's" he said as he went back to sleep. Mohamed could hear his parents walk out the door, he also heard his mom helping his dad out with the toe problem. Thirty minutes later Mohamed got up and went down stairs to eat his breakfast. He was glad his parents weren't around because if they where odds are someone would bitch about something. He was about to have some cereal when the phone rang. He walked to it and picked it up. "Hello" "hi Mohamed this is mom I just called to say that the line hear in the city is very long and the people are acting weird, but anyway it might take us a little longer to get home alright" "whatever" he said as he hanged up the phone.  
When Mohamed got done eating he then started to watch MTV but he then started getting bored and called his friend bobby. "Hay bob" "what up mo" "what you doing" "I'm bored as crap" "not me I'm checking out this new computer game my dad bought for me" "your dad must actually love you, my dad never bough me shite" "because you give him a lot of bull crap" "no, he's the one that's making me give him bull crap" "let not get in to this alright, where are your folks any way" "there out shopping for this dame vacation there going to" "are you going" "hell no! Like I want to go over to that fucked up place" "I know what you mean, my parents are trying to drag me to this family reunion shite, but I drought were still going after that rat incident" "yea I guess- wait what!" "Yesterday when my dad was jogging as he does every morning about 4 of these huge rats ran after him, he then tried to scare them away but they all jumped on him and started scratching and biting him, but thankfully one of our neighbors helped him out and he had all these scratch and bite marks on him, he could hardly move after that, but the next day he was a little better" "wow, it's weird because yesterday my dad was attacked by a rat also, all it did was bite his toe" "weird, maybe were having a rat take over" "very funny" "I know but seriously what if-" Mohamed then herd some crashing through the phone. "What was that" "I don't know hold on" Mohamed herd bobby's footsteps then he herd a door open, then he herd bobby gasp and say "what the fuck, Mohamed I'll call you back" "why what's wrong" Mohamed then herd a click  
At the same time Mohamed then herd a thud on the front door. He ran to it and when he opened the door no one was there, but he smelled something odd. He faced the door and what he saw maid him jump and gross out. His front door had a huge spot of blood on it and a few peaces of skin. Mohamed didn't know what to think, he ran out on his driveway to see if anyone was running away but he saw no one, no one was even out side. He walked back to his door and the blood was dripping to the floor. He didn't want his parents to find out so he decided to clean it. He put on some gloves and got a bucket of soup water and a sponge. It didn't take him long to clean it but his mind was racing to find out who would do this and why, he had no enemies, his parents rarely got into fights with strangers, maybe this was a joke or a prank "maybe someone's punking me" he laugh. While he was still scrubbing the door he herd a small squeak, he looked down and saw a rat! At first he jumped up and was about to hit the rat with the bucket but to his surprise it just stood there looking at him. He noticed that it was normal size and his eyes weren't glowing red, it must have been a normal rat. Then the rat started making these strange chocking sounds, and it kept getting louder, Mohamed was about to just kick it away but when he was about to the rat spite something out. When Mohamed saw what it was he just dropt his jaw, and his eyes widened, because what he saw was half of a humans pinky. Mohamed automatically slapped the rat with the bucket and ran back in the house and slammed the door. He then ran to the phone and was about to call the police but then he thought, "mom and dad might find out and they already got enough problems" so he called his mom's cell-phone number. "Hello" "mom! Where the hell are you and dad" "don't use that language with me young man, I told you already were in this long line hear at the mall" "why is the line so long" "honey is everything ok there? Why you breathing so hard" "never mind that, why is the line so long" "I don't know, we get hear and we see this long line" "what are you trying to buy" "were buying all the food we need on out trip" "where's dad" "he's just know went to the restroom, he's been acting weird lately" "what do you mean" "well for starters he's been getting mad more often, he's been breathing a lot more harder, and to top it all off he's been punking a lot" "that is weird" "but the worst part is" but then Mohamed herd a scream from the phone, "what was that" but his mom didn't answer back, but he could hear running sounds and people screaming. Then he could hear his mom on the other end but it was very faint " mo....moham...ed........are....y...you...still....th...there" "yes! Yes! What's happening" ".....bite.......father......lig...lights.....dogs....." but then there was a loud click. He then looked at the screen of the phone and it said "end call" he tried calling his mom back but it kept saying "the number you are trying to has been disconnected" Mohamed then dropped the phone and just sat down "what the hell is going on in this city" 


	3. park of terrer

Mohamed was really starting to get worried, it was 8:00 in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set and his parents still weren't home. Normally there home before 5:00 when they leave together. Every time he called his parents cell phone number, it kept on saying, "The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected". He tried calling back his friend bobby nut no one picked up. Mohamed was not use to being home alone, he tried everything to entertain himself, from watching T.V, going on the computer, listening to music, playing his xbox but nothing worked. So he decided to go for a walk outside. He left a note on the door that said, "I waited for you two, but I got bored, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back". The only interesting to do in Mohamed's neighborhood was to walk around a park called "big Run Park" it almost like New York's central park only smaller.  
When he got there, he was surprised to see that no one was there. Usually there are a lot of people walking about. Today was the first time he seen the park completely empty. "I'll just go around the block then head back," he thought. The more Mohamed walked the more little people he saw, the park was a lot bigger then he thought. Mohamed then walked to the forest area and it started to get dark but that didn't bother him. As Mohamed walked deeper in to the woods he started to smell something, it smelled very odd, he then discovered that he was the only person in his area, he started to get a little creped out because it was already 9:00 and the sun was already down, which maid the woods totally dark. "Why would the sun go down that fast?" he thought, so he decided to go back home. As he did he herd a crunch but he ignored it, as he walked he herd it again only louder and closer, "who's there" he yelled but all that answer was his echo. So he kept on walking, then the smell he smelled earlier was even worse, so worse that it made him cough and almost puked. "What the hell stinks so much" he thought, and then he stepped on something, something wet, and deep, thick. He looked down and what he saw maid him froze in fear and disgust because half of his leg was in the back of a body, a dead body covered in bite marks and blood. Mohamed didn't come know what to think or do, all he did was shake with fright. He then slowly took his leg out of the back and ran like hell, all he wanted to do was go home, he then saw the exit and ran faster.  
Then he saw someone standing next to a pole right on the exit. "Hay buddy" Mohamed yelled "you got a cell phone on you, someone back there got killed and is still there" but the person just stood their "hay I'm talking to you" but the person still stood there. Mohamed then walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder and said "look buddy, I don't know what your problem is but now's not the time to-" Mohamed then was cut off by the fact that this guy's eyes were pure white, his skin was actually hanging off his face, his teeth were sprit, and he began to moan which let out this smell worse then before. Mohamed instantly jumped back and was more surprised then before, then the he lifted his arms and started walking toward Mohamed slowly, Mohamed didn't know what to think. Was he actually a zombie or was he just playing around. Then his hands started to touch his shoulders and he opened his mouth wide and went for the neck. Mohamed automatically pushed him away with all his might. It landed on his back and started to moan louder then it slowly got back on two lags. Mohamed was long gone before that. He was running faster then he ever thought and he was really scared. He then saw the dead body he saw early and jumped over it, but then the body grabbed him in mid air. Mohamed fell to the ground on his chest, he ignored the pain and he looked back at his feet and the body wasn't dead any more, his face was almost like the last zombie, Mohamed started kicking it in the face but it still had a tight grip. Then with one might kick, the zombies arm ripped off but still held on to Mohamed's lag. Mohamed then quickly grabbed the arm and slapped the zombie with it then ran faster then ever. This time he would let nothing stop him, he ran all the way home and he was even more relived to see his parents car in the drive way. He burst in breathing heavily, he saw his parents sitting eating dinner. Mohamed decided not to tell them what happened, "where have you been" his dad asked, "I was at the park and I was hanging out with my friends" "at 10:00 P.M" "I lost track of time" his mom then walked to him "honey why you out of breath" "we were having a race" "just go take a bath you smell like a dead body" Mohamed then smirked and walked to the bath room. On his way he noticed that his dad skin was turning a purplish color. "I got a bad felling about this" he thought 


	4. it begins

Know Mohamed is in the shower, as much as he's trying to forget the incident at the park, it keeps popping up in his mind.

"Was that person a real zombie" he thought "or was he just fucking with me"

After a he sighed he just stood up and relaxed as the cold water ran down his body. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mohamed what are you doing in there, are you taking a shower?"

Automatically Mohamed knew it was his dad

"No I'm masturbating, what do you want"

Then there was a bang on the door

"Look you've been in there for more then an hour, all that water isn't free, know hurry up and get out and stop acting like an asshole"

That got Mohamed mad

"AND THIS IS COMING FROM YOU!" he shouted "JUST FOR THAT I'M STAYING IN HEAR LONGER, KNOW UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR DAME WATER BILL TO GO ANY HIGHER, I SUGEST YOU TAKE YOUR OLD-ASS BACK TO THE RETIERMENT HOME WHERE YOU FUCKING BELONG!"

After a pause Mohamed heard his dad stomp away, Mohamed painted for a bit and then focused back on the water, he felt a little better, all he needed was someone to yell at. After 30 minutes Mohamed got out of the shower, on his way towards his room he stop, looked down stairs and yelled

"AT THIS MOMENT THE SHOWER IS AVALABLE TO ANYONE OVER THE AGE OF 65"

Then he went into his room and slammed the door. He then got in to his clothes, and then he looked out his window and looked at his whole neighborhood at night. As he was enjoying the scenery, something caught his eye, there was someone or something on top of this house, after a second it jumped into the air and dashed past these buses and disappeared. Mohamed paused for a moment but then closed the curtains and went to bed.

The rays form the sun light wake Mohamed up, after he yawn he looked at his watch and it said 3:18 pm.

"Dame, was I that tired" he thought

He then got up and rubbed his eyes and yawn for a bit. Then got up and started going downstairs. And he saw his mom on the table eating lunch, he just glanced at her and then went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he got done and walked into the kitchen and saw his dad watching TV. As he got himself a glass of juice his dad said

"Get enough rest sleeping beauty"

Mohamed was too tired to talk back. Then his mom said

"Give him a break, he just woke up"

"Your right" his dad said "sleeping asshole suit him"

"Good morning to you to" Mohamed said

Mohamed then get some chicken out but then his dad said

"You might as well put that back, you wont be eating, at least not hear"

Mohamed then glanced at him

"Your friend called and invited you to his party he's throwing right know"

Before his dad could even say anything else, Mohamed was already out the door.

He knew he was having a party today he just forgot. As he walked towards bobby's house he noticed how nice of a day it was.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen" he thought

When he finally came to his house, there was a sign that pointed where to enter if you're going to the party. He followed the sign and it lead him to bobby's back yard. And there were all these people dancing. Then someone said

"A bobby invited a black guy to the party? Better put away that Justin Timberlake and put in snoop dogg" the guy joked

Everyone else around him laughed but Mohamed ignored him and enter trough the back door. There were even more people inside dancing. He tried walking past them to try and find bobby. Then someone tapped his shoulder he turned around and it was bobby.

"Finally your black-ass showed up" he joked

"Sorry I took so long, I was having a conversation with a KKK member" Mohamed joked

After a brief laugh bobby said

"I want you to meet someone; she's wanted to meet you for quite some time".

A girl then came walking besides bobby and was looking at Mohamed in a very seductively way.

"Mohamed meet daisy, daisy meet Mohamed" bobby said

"Nice to meet you Mohamed" daisy said "how are you"

Mohamed just stared at her, jaws open and eyes open wide, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She was his size, had burnet hair, blue eyes, big lips, and jumbo breast. He then looked at bobby and he blinked and Mohamed knew what that meant

"I'll let you two get to know each other" bobby said and walked away

Then instantly the song "shack your tailfeather" came on

"You want to dance" daisy asked putting her arms around him

"If you're turned on as I am fuck yea" Mohamed said.

After a few minutes of dancing Mohamed sat down out of breath, then daisy sat on his lap and put her arms around him again and smiled. Mohamed then put his hands on her ass.

"Dame, what kind of white girl is you, you must have some black in your family if you can shack your ass like that" Mohamed said

Daisy then started rubbing in between Mohamed's legs and whispered in his ear

"Come up stairs and I'll show you just how much of a white girl I am"

Mohamed then instantly grabbed her and walked towards the stairs, as he walked up stairs his friends down below cheered for him. He then chose a random room and led her in. then slammed the door and locked it. Daisy then walked over to the bed and took off her shirt to reveal her bra, Mohamed smiled and walked over to her and started making out with her at the same time caressing her ass. Then daisy threw him on the bed and then took off her shorts reveling her thong, then she lay on top of Mohamed and again started making out with him and started unbuttoning his pants. Then there was a loud bang on the door.

"Mohamed are you in there"

Automatically he knew that was bobby

"What is it bro"

"Come down stairs, there's something on TV you have to see"

"I'm a little occupied right know bro"

"Bro! It's your house; your neighborhood is under attack"

"WHAT!"

Mohamed threw daisy off of him and ran to the door and unlocked it and bobby open the door, grabbed him and took him to the down stairs to the living room. There were all these people crowded around the TV. Mohamed pushed past them and was in front of the TV. The first thing he saw was an anchorman

"this is breaking news, right know as we speak a neighborhood is under attack by people who are suppose to be dead, we have john right on the scene, john

Then the TV split to show another anchorman

"Mark I am hear in the middle of statue DR where as you can see behind there is latterly a war going on, no one knows what these things are but they don't seem to be dieing"

Then the camera showed the eye view from a helicopter, and it showed a bunch of people walking towards the neighborhood but the police are tying to stop them, but aren't working. Mohamed then pushed trough the crowd, burst trough the door and ran home, as he was running home he noticed that it wasn't a bright beautiful day like it was an hour ago. Once he got to his house he stop at the sight of dead bodies everywhere, a lot of them were police officers, he walked past them slowly and the more closely he got to his house the more dead bodies there were. Once he got to his drive way he saw all these cars that were either on fire or flipped upside-down or just in a huge wreck and also they were all police cars. Once he got to the front door, it was wide open and there was blood all over the hall ways. Once he got to the living room everything was broking or trashed and blood was also every where

"MOM…..DAD"

There was no answer. He then looked under the rug and the 12inc knife he bought for protection was still there. After he picked it up, someone stood in front of him and it was his dad, he looked very damage though

"Dad what the fuck is going on, where mom"

He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at him, then he open his mouth to make a mooning like sound and blood came streaming down his mouth and then lifted up his arms and started walking towards him. Mohamed then knew that he was one of them, a zombie

"STAY BACK" he yelled pointing he knife at him while backing up

But he continued to walk towards him

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF"

Still no reaction, Mohamed then stood up against a wall with his knife still pointing at his dad, his heart was pounding heard, and he didn't know what do, should he really kill his own dad, yea he hate's him but still that's his dad. As the dad moved closer Mohamed was still debating with himself

"STOP!" he yelled "STOP RIGHT KNOW DAD OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

His dad was so close to him he could smell his breath, then his dad grabbed him by the shoulder and was about to bite his neck.

"NO!" Mohamed yelled with a slash of his knife.

He then opens his eyes and his dad was split length wise from the belly button to the head. Mohamed stood there realizing what he just did, and then his dad fell to the floor dead. Mohamed dropped his knife and fell to his knee's and started crying

"I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for everything…..I love you dad

Mohamed then dropped to his knees and cried out in anger/sadness. It's been about 8 years since he ever said those four words to his father. As he continued to cry he heard another moan behind him and he knew it was another zombie coming towards him.

"I'll make them pay; I swear I'll find out who did this to you"

The zombie started getting closer

"And when I find them" he said clinging his fist

Mohamed then got up and punched the zombie in the face with all his might and its head flew out and hit the wall, then Mohamed grabbed its spinal cord and ripped it out and then started whacking the decapitated body. After a while he throw the spine away and went back to pick up his knife and looked at his dad on last time

"Your death will not be in vain"

He then blew him a kiss and walked to the front yard. There were about four zombies walking towards him in different directions but Mohamed was too angry to care. He power walked towards them

"YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME"

Before he was about to slash one of them he walked past a police car and it had a hand gun and a shot gun in it, thinking quickly he grabbed the shot gun and aimed at one of the zombies and pulled the trigger, nothing came out

"Shit" he thought "it's empty"

He saw that the zombies were getting closer so he drop the shot gun and grabbed the hand gun and pointed to the closest one and pulled the trigger. BANG! Instantly the zombies head blew up, Mohamed was surprised; he forgot how forceful a gun was. He then ran towards the other zombie and shot it in the chest a couple time's but it didn't slow it down, then he remembered the whole head thing then shot it in the head and it instantly went down, then he someone grabbed his shoulder, automatically he swung his fist and it hit the zombie in it's head and his hand went right trough it's head, Mohamed then grabbed the zombie and throw it at the cop car, then he shot the gas tank

KABOOM!

There was then a huge blast; it then caused all the other car's to explode killing the other entire zombie's. The force send Mohamed right threw the garage door. He ignored the pain and got up and looked at the all the burning, dieing zombies.

" that's what happens when you fuck with me"


	5. armed paird of survivors

After a few seconds of starring at the zombies rot in the flames, he walked to the corner and looked, and almost everything was on fire, and more of the zombie's were headed his way, thinking quickly he ran back into his house and locked the door and then leaned on it breathing hard

"Think….think, what know" he thought

He then looked down the hall and saw a stream of blood and knew who that was. He walked towards it and his dad still laid there

"I can't leave him like this" he thought

20 minutes later he put his dad on his bed and put the cover's over him, then he held his hand and whispered

"Pleas take good care of him god"

Then as he started walking out he saw the car keys on the counter, then he had an idea, he walked back down stairs, into the garage and the family van was perfectly unharmed. He then went back into the kitchen and grabbed as many knives as he could and then opened the refrigerator and took as many snacks and drinks as he could, he then walked back to the van and stuffed everything into the passenger seats. Once he slammed the door he checked his shot gun and he only had 8 bullets left

"Fuck" he said

he then walked back to the front door, unlocked it and opened it, instantly a zombie busted in with his mouth wide open and his arms stretching out, instantly Mohamed slammed the door with all his might and smashed the zombie's face between the door. He then pushed it out of the way and luckily there were only 4 slouching around, he then ran to the closet police car and checked all the shot guns and he only found one bullet, then he ran to the other police car and there were only two handguns, he checked both of them and only one was fully loaded, then he checked the drawer and there were 6 more packs of handgun ammo, 10 each

"Now that's more like it"

once he turned around there was a huge mouth in front his face and arm's locked on his shoulder, instantly he pointed the handgun under his chin and shot it, and instantly fell and revealed more zombies walking towards him.

" I better use every bullet wisely" he thought

he then ran back to his house and slammed the front door and ran back to the van and open the door and throw his new weapon and ammo in, then slammed the door and got in the driver seat, started the car and even more luck, the tank was full. Then he opened the garage door and saw all the zombies in his pathway. Then he slammed on the gas and zoomed out running over anything in its way, then took a sharp turn and doges all the broken down car's and zombies.

"What know" he thought

After a few minutes of thinking, instantly he thought

"BOBBY, is he ok, hopefully he's alright"

Then he started driving towards his house and it kept getting worse scenery wise. Then he saw his house and surprisingly his home wasn't harmed. He grabbed his hand gun and walked out of the car slowly

"BOBBY!" he yelled and no answer

He walked closer decided to walk in trough the back yard door. When he opens it, it was a carnage fest, everywhere he looked was dead bodies and gruesome sights, and he almost felt like he had to puke. The door was wide open and walked in and was no different then how it looked outside

"HELLO!" he yelled and still no answer, "IS ANYONE STILL ALIVE"

Dead silence. Then he heard stomping upstairs, he felt a burst of fear because he knew what he had to do. He walked towards the stairs and held on the gun tightly as he maid his way trough all of the dead bodies, when he got to it he slowly went up it and every screech it maid send chills down his back. Then he heard stomping down the hall and then a door slam, Mohamed felt even more creped out and maid it up the final steps and looked down the hall and heard whispering, followed it and it lead him in bobby's parents bedroom. He then herd

"God is good…… god is good…….. Nothing will ever come between us"

He looks into the room and saw the back of someone sitting on the bed. Automatically he knew it was bobby.

"Bobby?"

He didn't answer back, just continued to whisper to himself, Mohamed then walked towards him slowly

"Bro, you ok"

the more closer he got the more he noticed how much of a mess bobby was in, the he got closer and saw the side of his face was half covered in dried up blood

"Bobby what's wrong"

Then he got in front of him and saw he had tears running down his face, then he saw what he was holding, it was his parent's heads, Mohamed then stepped back in disgust

"What the fuck bro"

Then bobby looked up at him and had fear in his eye's, then quickly stood up and stepped back to the edge of the room leaning on the wall look straight at Mohamed, breathing hard, with the same fear in his eye's

"Bro what are you doing, what's wrong"

"SUT-UP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" bobby yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Mohamed yelled walking towards him

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he said pulling a long knife out of his pocket

"He has snapped" Mohamed thought "bobby it's me, Mohamed, your best friend, I'm not a zombie" he said walking towards him slowly

"YOU TAKE ON MORE STEP I"LL FUCK YOU UP!"

"Bobby listens to me, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help that's all"

Mohamed was only a few inches from him and he tried to take his knife but instead bobby swung it, slashing him on his wrist. Instantly Mohamed grabbed both of his arm's and pushed him against the wall as hard as he could and bobby was trying to set himself free, them Mohamed started shaking him

"Calm the fuck down, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! It's me Mohamed, I'm not no god dame zombie, I'm not hear to kill you, I'm hear to help your ass out, I don't know what the hell is going on but right know is not the time to go all out of control and give in to it, the smart thing to do is to get the fuck out of this forsaken city!"

Bobby then started crying and Mohamed then whispered in his ear

"It's not your fault, you did what you had to do, I had to kill my dad and yes it hurts but I had no other alternative, you know that also don't you"

Bobby then dropped his knife and hugged Mohamed as he continued to cry even more, and Mohamed rubbed his back

"I know times are harsh bro, but we kneed to be tough right know, that what our parents would want, for us to survive

Bobby then lifted his head up and Mohamed whipped his tears

"No more crying from know on alright, your parents were jerks anyway"

Bobby then chuckled

"True" he said "sorry about that, I just need to get me head back together"

"Well I got our family van outside; it has food, weapons, ammo to last us for a few weeks

Mohamed then lead bobby out of the room and down the hall back to the stairs but then bobby grabbed his shoulder

"I got something you have to see"

He pointed to his room

"Look in there"

"Why?"

"Go there and find out"

Mohamed walked to his room, open the door and there on the bed stood amber's dead carcass on top of another person

"What the fuck" Mohamed said in surprise

"once you left she was desperate enough to do anyone, so she took this guy and apparently he was slowly turning into a zombie but by the time she found that out it was to late" bobby said

"Serves you right you stupid slut" Mohamed said slamming the door

Then they both maid there way down stairs and out the back door, maneuvering past the dead bodies, then they got out the door

"How did all this happen" Mohamed asked

"it all happened shortly after you left, one of them got in the party and we were all making fun of him because we thought it was some drunk person, then he started biting people and one by one other's were getting infected and the more zombies started coming"

"Well for some reason there all gone know" Mohamed asked

"There all probably headed towards the city, in the direction they were going the road there on leads straight towards the city"

Mohamed and bobby the got to the van but them Mohamed had a quick thought

"Bobby don't you have a weapon"

"My dad has a gun but it's locked in a safe"

Mohamed then saw a few zombies headed up the street

"Don't worry about it, get in"

Then they both got into the van, Mohamed was on the driver seat and bobby was right across from him, then Mohamed turned the car on

"Well know what" bobby asked

"I don't know, doesn't the white dude always come up with the plan" Mohamed sarcastically

"shhhhh" bobby said turning the radio up

"If anyone…..is..s..s…still alive……out….there this is a message. From the umbrella clean up crew.. There a hospital in 9871 Heyeisbo Street.. I …r..r….repeat 9871 Heyeisbo Street. if you can make it hear we'll provide you with everything you need plus shelter… if you cant make it there are clean up crews all around raccoon city and they…w..w…will find you over.

There was silence,

"Isn't that in the city" bobby asked

"Shit, I'm up for it"

"I don't have a weapon though"

Mohamed then tossed him a handgun

"Now you do, use it wisely"

"then what the hell are we doing parked hear wasting gas, set this bitch on drive and get us to that hospital" bobby said

"don't have to tell me twice"


	6. the challenging overcomer

Now it's 4:26pm and our Mohamed and bobby are on the road that leads directly to downtown. What they have to witness on there over there leaves little to the imagination. They're latterly the only living beings there, as they continue to drive down the road, the scenery kept getting more and more brutal. So brutal that bobby made his way towards the back of the van and looked like he was about to barf. Mohamed just chuckled at him

"Why do you white people always get grossed out so easily?"

"Dude, will you knock it off with the white jokes, you're seriously not grossed out by what you see"

"If you grew up where I did you would be use to this shit"

"Why, where did you grow up at?"

Mohamed was about to answer but then some one ran in front of the van waving his hand, Mohamed quickly stomped on the break, and the car came to a screeching halt. The person then slammed his hand on the van yelling

"HELP ME PLEASE"

Bobby then opened his side of the door

"In hear buddy"

The person then made his way towards the entrance of the van when he got in he sat in the back

"God bless you, thank you so much"

Then Mohamed started driving

"So who are you" Mohamed asked

"I'm Jeff"

"What's your story" bobby asked

Jeff paused for a while "I aint got much of a story, one minute I'm home fixing my car then the next thing I knew I'm running from dead people"

"You got a family" bobby asked

Jeff paused again but had a sad expression on

Bobby automatically knew what that meant

"Sorry, but you aint alone, both of us lost a love one" bobby said

After a brief pause Jeff asked

"You two know what the hell is going"

"Our guess is as good as yours" Mohamed said

"Dame, by the way you two got any bandages or first aid kits or something"

"Why" bobby asked

Jeff then showed bobby this huge scare on his left elbow

"I was in the middle of fighting my way thought those flesh-eating bastards when I saw your van and I cam running past them as fast as I can"

Then once again the van came to a screeching halt, Mohamed then looked at Jeff with seriousness in his eye's

"You were bite by one of them" Mohamed asked

"Yea, why"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY VAN YOU DUME-ASS"

"Dude! What's your problem" bobby asked

"DUDE! HAVENT YOU EVER SEEN A HORROR MOVIE"

"Yea but we can't just leave him out hear" bobby said

"What are you two talking about" Jeff asked

Mohamed then got out of the car and walked towards the side of the van and open the door pointing his hand gun at Jeff

"I'm not going to ask you again, GET YO BUM LOOKING ASS OUT OF MY VAN"

"But Mohamed" bobby said

"You shut your fucking mouth" Mohamed said pointing his gun at bobby

Bobby then put his hands up, but Jeff had a confused face

"At lest tell me what's going on" Jeff asked

"Look Jessica Simpson, if you haven't known by know, one bite or even a single scratch will turn you into one of them"

Jeff confused face quickly turned in to a surprised face, he then looked at bobby and bobby nodded his head

"I see" Jeff said

"I see he says, know be like ludacris and roll out" Mohamed said

Jeff then slowly got out of the van, looked at Mohamed with again a sad expression

"I so sorry about this"

"Don't be, evidently this I how faith wanted it to be" Mohamed said as he slammed the door

He then got back in the driver's seat and drove off. Bobby looked behind him and looked at Jeff as they continued to drive off, he then sighed and turn around. Little did he now that if he would have looked at Jeff for one more second he would have seen a creature jump on him and devour him whole. After a few minutes bobby ask

"Don't you have the least amount of decease?"

"Hell no! Why the fuck should I care about something that made me kill my father"

"But he didn't turn in to one yet"

"Nigga that's the key fucking word, YET!"

Bobby then decided to give it up, when ever Mohamed says the N word; things start to escalate to a point where he can't control his anger, then Mohamed sighed

"Sorry bob, but I can't take the chance of having someone that's infected hang out with us; you know that, we have to get to that hospital uninfected alright"

"I understand"

"Good"

Now it's 7:50pm and it's getting dark, mo and bob are still on the road to the hospital, they tried to listen to the radio but all that were on were preachers. Also many people tried to ask for a ride but Mohamed paid no attention to them and continued to drive off. Everything started going smoothly until it happened.

"Aw shit" Mohamed said

"What's wrong?"

Mohamed pointed to the herd of zombies that were in front of them

"We might as well find a different root" bobby said

But Mohamed smiled and looked at bobby

"NO! Don't even think about it"

"When I went to go pick you up, I ran over dozen of zombies and ran over a few broken down cars, if this van can manage to handle all that, it should handle them, plus I've been wanting to use these" Mohamed said picking up his shot gun

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it in a police car outside my house, plus the other gun's and ammo"

Bobby then got into the passenger seat and got out the handgun Mohamed gave him and buckled up, looked at Mohamed and said

"Step on it"

"You shot anything that comes close and I'll handle the speed"

then Mohamed backed the car up a bit then put it back on drive and step on the gas as hard as he can gaining more and more speed every second, then they hit the first few zombies and they either went flying off or got ran over, the van was bumping up and down, left to right furiously but it kept going and mo and bob were enjoying the wild ride, then they came to the last few zombies, ran them over and then no more of them in sight, they both high five each other and Mohamed then got back to normal speed. But then a hand slapped the top of the front mirror and the head of a zombie appeared, he started slamming his head on the window trying to break it and it started to crake. Bobby then pointed his handgun at the zombie and was about to shoot but Mohamed slapped the gun out of his hand

"Don't shot at it when it's trying to get in genius, if you shot at it you'll break the window, that's what stopping him from getting in"

"So what do you plan to do" bobby asked

"Hold on tight"

Mohamed then steered the van left and right over and over and the van started swerving and making screeching noise and Mohamed looked at he rear view mirror and the zombie was holding on tight. So Mohamed got a little mad and started swerving the car even harder and then it happened, Mohamed forgot how heavy the van was and before he knew it the van fell on it's side and started rolling, as the van continued to roll it rolled out of the road and into the side walk and hit a brick wall and then it came to a stop and it was upside down. Mohamed and bobby were lying there in pain, they had there seat belts on but there head was spinning

"What the fuck were you thinking" bobby said

Mohamed ignored bobby and crawled out of the van and bobby did the same, when they got on there feet they saw the herd that they ran over was making there way towards them

Thinking quickly, Mohamed said "quick help me put the van back on its wheels"

Then they started trying to pick up the van but it was a lot heavier then they thought, bobby relished his hands and waited for his hands to get there adrenaline back, he heard Mohamed scream and when he tern around the van was back on it's side.

"How did you get so strong" bobby asked

"Never mind that just help me this time"

So bobby did as he was told and with one mighty lift from both of them they manage to get the van back on its side

"Alright" bobby said

Then the next thing he knew he was staring right at a zombie and it had its mouth wide open going for his neck but then Mohamed pushed the zombie and it went flying towards a brick wall, when the zombie hit the wall it shattered along with the zombie. Bobby just looked at it with surprise in his eyes then looked at Mohamed

"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR GET IN THE FUCKING VAN!"

"Ok, ok" bobby said putting his hand up

Mohamed ran to the driver seat and bobby got back in the passenger seat and there were zombies getting closer, Mohamed saw the keys still in the ignition and tried starting the car but the motor wouldn't start, bobby looked out the passenger window and the zombies were getting closer

"Shoot anyone that gets close!" Mohamed yelled

bobby got out the hand gun and started shooting them but they continued to get close, Mohamed tried again and again to start the car but the engine must have been badly damage

"Come on, come on" Mohamed said

Bobby continued to shoot but the zombies that fell would get right back up and none of the others zombies showed any sign of pain, Mohamed continued to try and start the car

"Come on, please"

Then Mohamed slapped the steering wheel

"WORK YOU STUPIDE PICE OF SHIT"

"The zombies aren't dieing"

"SHOT THEM IN THE HEAD"

"Why"

"JUST DO IT!"

Bobby then amide for there head and then they fell one by one.

"Your right, it's working"

Then with one more turn, the engine started, Mohamed quickly then put it in drive and then bobby and Mohamed took a big sigh of relief

"So have you learn a lesson young man" bobby said

Mohamed looked at him "Shut….the fuck……….up"

Now it's 11:37pm and its pitch black and they haven't stopped at all and they took different roots every time there was a herd of zombies. Mohamed was getting pretty tired also he looked at bobby and he could tell he was about to sleep

"I better find some place safe to crash for the night" he thought

"Do you know any place safe to sleep" Mohamed asked bobby

Bobby thought for awhile

"There's an underground parking place not to far from hear"

Bobby guided Mohamed in the direction and in the few minutes that passed they arrived, Mohamed followed the path that lead to the 6th underground level.

"Why so low" bobby asked

"The more lower we are the less odds of us getting attacked"

Mohamed then parked in the very corner of the parking place and turned off the van, then looked at bobby

"Hears the plan, each of us will have to stand guard for 2 hours, I'll go first"

"What ever flouts your boat Mr. Insomnia?"

Then bobby went straight to sleep. Mohamed got out the shot gun and got out of the van and laid by the back side of the van, it seriously was pitch black dark, he couldn't see anything, but at times like this he didn't need to rely on sight, he tried to stay awake but it was pretty hard. After a while he felt like it was about past 2 hours, he got back in the van, turned it on and it said 1:36am, and he started at 11:30. He looked at bobby and he was completely knocked out, he then started poking him

"Hay bob wake up"

After a few tossing and turning he woke up

"Whaaaaat" bobby moan

"Don't Whaaaaat me you know why I got you up"

Bobby then inhaled and exhaled

"Alright" bobby said

He then got out his hand gun and started going out

"By the way its pitch dark out there, you won't be able to see anything"

Then bobby pulled out a large flash light out of his pocket

"Where did you get that?"

"I've been having it on me since you found me"

"Well why you didn't tell me"

"You never asked"

And slammed the door

Mohamed just went straight to sleep

Bobby turn the flash light on and it was very bright, he put it on top of the van and it brighten up his whole area, he laid on the back side also and waited, after a while he kept dosing off but he couldn't help it

SLAM!

He jumped at the loud noise he just heard, he looked around but he saw nothing

"Must be my imagination"

And dosed back to sleep

THUMP! SMASH!

now he was on full alert, those sound's were a lot more closer then the last, he then walked back to Mohamed and tried to wake him up

"I know 2 hours didn't pass that quickly" Mohamed said

"It didn't, did you hear those noises"

"What noise"

"I heard all these noise not to long ago"

"Were under ground genius, there's critters and other's down hear"

"Well I'm goanna go check it out"

"Wait, Let me get this straight, were in a pitch black place, you herd a loud noise, and your goanna go check to see what made the noise"

"Yea"

Mohamed just sighed and went back to sleep

Bobby then made sure his hand gun was fully loaded, took the flash light and went to the area where the noise first came from, he scan the area and saw nothing

"I must be hearing things"

Went he turned around right in front of him stood a dead body, the legs were gone, his left hand was split in two, and all the skin was gone so all you could see were the inner organs, bobby was never so grossed out in his life, he tried not to look at it and continued on

"Hissssssssssss"

he stop at he herd of a snake like sound, he looked behind him and saw some thing go up the wall, then he saw something at the corner of his eye, then his flash light started dying, the light went off and back on a few time's, then he started shaking it

"NO, no not now"

After a new smacking the light came back on and the moment it did he was face to face with some sort of creature that he has never seen before, it stood on four legs and it was orange and its brain was sticking out and its long tong was sticking out.

Note from author: odds are you know what this creature is, but for those who don't know what it is, hears a pic of it, http/ called a licker by the way

Automatically bob pulled out his hand gun but the licker made a loud roar like noise and then bobby shot at it and hit it's left leg, the licker screamed in pain and then jumped on towards him, bobby quickly dodged it and shot it again, missed, then the licker shot out it's tong and it hit bobby on it's chest and it send him flying, when he landed on the floor he look up and saw there were two more lickers on the ceiling and there mouth were drooling

"MOHAMED!" he yelled

Then he got up and ran towards the van and open the door and Mohamed was still asleep, then he turn around and the lickers were coming towards them fast

"Mohamed wake up"

He started shacking him violently

"What the hell, do you want to sleep that badly" Mohamed asked

"Never mind that, grab a gun there's these monst-

Then a tong wrapped around his neck and pulled him towards the licker

"What the fuck" Mohamed said

He got up and saw three creatures surrounding bobby and one of them was pulling him towards them

"HELP ME" bobby yelled

Mohamed then got out his shot gun and shot one of them and it went flying and smashed trough a wall, then he ran towards them and one of the other's jumped towards him at incredible speed, Mohamed shot it right in the head and it blew up, then he ran towards the one that had bobby and it looked at Mohamed and it growled

"Let him go ass whip"

Then the licker picked bobby up with its tong and it herald him towards a wall and when bobby hit it he fell on the ground and didn't move, Mohamed looked at him and then he snapped, he dropped his gun and started walking towards the creature

"Come and get me you ugly son of a bitch"

Then the licker jumped towards him and Mohamed dogged it and grabbed his two back legs in mid air, then he smashed it on the floor and it yelled in pain and then Mohamed picked it up and threw it towards a car. Instead the licker bounced off the car and landed on the ground and made another growl. Then it shot out its tong and Mohamed grabbed before it hit anything and then tugged on it and twirled the licker around gaining more and more momentum, then he let go of the tong and the licker went flying, it fell to the bottom level and fell on a car witch blew up. Mohamed then ran towards bobby, he was still in the same position when he fell on the ground, he was bleeding heavily and his face was damage very badly, he must have hit the wall pretty hard.

"Bobby you ok"

He didn't answer back he just started chafing out blood

"What the hell were those things?"

Bobby continued chafing then looked at Mohamed

"…….k…k…kill…me…"

"What!"

Bobby the lifted his arm and there was a long claw mark on it

"..R…r...Remember what…you….said….kill me"

"You sure"

Bobby nodded

Mohamed then raised his hand and then slammed his hand right trough his chest and pulled his heart out, bobby started gasping for breath and then stopped. Mohamed then put bobby heart on top of his hand

"Rest in peace bro"

Then he got up and picked up bobby gun and then his shot gun and the flash light then he walked back to the van and stuffed them in it. Then he walked to the driver seat and turns the van on, then he puts it on reverse then intently the door on his side flew open and before he knew it there was a gun in his face

"Get out of the van"

He turned the van light on and it was Jeff!

"Jeff? How did you get hear"

"Never mind that, just get out"

"What has gotten into you man"

Then Jeff put his finger on the trigger

"I'm not going to ask you again"

"Ok ok bro it's cool"

Mohamed put his hands up in the air and got out of the van and Jeff got in it and locked the door and started driving off

"Jeff come on, if this is what I did to you, I sorry, all my weapons and food are in there, why you doing this"

Then Jeff stoke his head out the window

"Evidently this is how faith wanted it to be"

Mohamed watched as he drove off, lucky for him he wasn't tired no more. He decided he had better find a different place to hide for the night. He walked up the stairs to the first level and was outside and it was not as dark but very chilly, he followed the road and it lead him to an even bigger road and it lead into the city and he noticed one of the buildings had a light on top that was spinning, if he can see the light from this distance he knew what that meant. So he ran towards it as fast as he could and it took him a few hours but he didn't stop, after while he was finally in the city and he ran towards the building with the light on it and it was a lot more closer then he thought. Finally! He made it and saw a police man standing next to the door, he went up to it

"Is this the building that survivors are held" Mohamed asked

The officer glared at him

"Last time I checked"

"Thank god"

Mohamed opened the door but then the officer put his hands in front of it

"I'm sorry sir, but you cant get in"


	7. shelter or disaster

Note from author:

**hello everyone, let me first thank you all for taking the time to read my story, thank you also for giving me reviews, I love reading what all of you have to say about my story, so I encore everyone to continue giving me more. Also I'm sure by now some or all of you have noticed a lot of the spelling error's, I apologies, I'm not a very good speller. Also I'm sure a few of you are wondering what's up with Mohamed, why is he so strong, how he can defeat lickers by himself, how can he ripe out some one's heart. Patience, believe me I got a big surprise come soon latter on in the story that will answer all those questions. Well enjoy the rest of the chapters and remember to give me plenty of reviews please.**

**also, my little bro has his own story, it's called "wesker the idiot", I would highly recommend you guys to read it, a lot of people say it's really funny, and I admit that's it's pretty funny, go on and check it out, you'll find it in the M rated resident evil story's like mine**

Mohamed looked at the officer with a puzzled face

"What?"

"You heard me, you're not allowed in"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"First off don't yell at me alright, I had a long and stressful day, and second off no one is allowed in that has sent been scanned yet"

"That has sent been what?"

"Scanned, it's a device we use, to tell us if your infected or not"

"Well what's, stopping you, go ahead and do it"

"I can't I don't have it"

"Well go get some one who does"

"No one has one, there is only one, it got destroyed during a zombie encounter, and your goanna have to wait for about 2 weeks for us to get another one"

Mohamed then grabbed the officer and slammed him up agents the wall

"Look mother fucker, you have no idea the kind of shit I had to in dour and witness, now I'm sure as hell not infected with any virus so your goanna let me in weather your suppose to or not"

The officer tried to free himself of Mohamed grip but Mohamed was to strong for him

"Get the fuck off me queer, I got a gun"

"You mean this one" Mohamed said pulling a handgun out "the one in your left pocket, not a smart place to put it"

"GIVE IT BACK"

Mohamed then pointed the gun at the officer

"SUT THE FUCK UP, now you have two choices ether let me in or the forsaken scanner won't be the only thing destroyed"

The officer looked at him and shook his head"

"Man, go ahead and go in, I don't give a fuck any more"

"Wise choice"

Mohamed then put the gun in his back side of his pants and the cover it with his shirt, the officer then saw what Mohamed just did, Mohamed then glared at him

"Yes I'm keeping it"

The officer then stood where he was before like nothing has happened, Mohamed then open the door and walked in. Mohamed mouth then drop at the sight of how many people was in this place, there were infants to old people there and a lot of kids running around, he also noticed how huge it was, he continued to walk in and the first thing he smelled was the sent of food, his mouth started to water and his stomach the growled because he new what It was, he followed the sent and it led him to a part of the place that was marked lunch room and when he got in it looked like the cafeteria like the one at his school, he saw a line and he then knew what it was, he went to the line and there was a whole row of chicken, hamburgers, hotdogs, pizza, sodas and on, he grabbed a plate and started grabbing as much food as he could, then he went to a table and stuffed his face full and gobbled so many food at once, some of the other people were looking at like he was crazy but he didn't care. Once he got done eating he laid back and rest for a while

"Did you get enough?"

Mohamed turn around a saw a girl and she was smiling, she sat next to him, Mohamed still had food in his mouth so all he could so was gaze at her.

"You have a bite of mayo on your lower lip"

She then held Mohamed chin and she leaned over to him and licked it off, Mohamed just watched with amazement, he then swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Melissa"

"Nice way to say hi" Mohamed said whipping his lower lip

Melissa giggle

"ATTENTION EVERONE"

Everyone turned two the load noise and it was a tall mixed person in a tuxedo standing on a giant platform.

"I'VE GOT WONDERFULL NEWS, MORE OF THE RACCON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT HAVE GOTTEN MORE SERVIVORS AND COMEING HEAR AS WE SPEAK, BUT FOR THE GOOD NEWS A LOT OF THEM WILL BE JOINING OUR PROTECTION CREW, EVERYONE WILL SLEEP SAFLY TONIGHT"

Then everyone cheered, and applauded

"Who's that?"

"That's Rick, he's one of umbrellas top protection members"

"Umbrella!"

Mohamed then felt a huge amount of pain in his head, he got up and held his head and it felt like it was about to explode, then he started screaming in pain

"Mohamed what's wrong!"

"IT'S MY BRAIN, THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE IT!"

Then Mohamed saw a huge bright light, everything faded away, all he saw was a strange light getting brighter, then he saw the back of someone's head, it didn't look familiar, then he turn around and chuckles

"Mohamed are you ok!"

Then he saw Melissa face and everything else came back into view, he looked around and people were crowding him

"You blacked out for almost 8 minutes, are you feeling alright"

"I sorry, I must be tired or something"

He then got up and walked away and people were still staring at him, then as he continued to the bedrooms at the corner of his eye he saw Rick staring at him, Mohamed then looked at him and then Rick walked away

"Weird ass cracker" Mohamed thought

he then walked down a long hall way and at the end was a huge room full of beds, he was going to go to the one closest to him but all of the beds had a reserved tag on it. He looked at the rest and they all had the same. Then someone held his shoulder, he turned around and it was Melissa

"I got extra room in my bed, you're free to join"

Mohamed had no idea why this girl was so interested in him but he decided to play along

"Lead the way"

ONE HOUR LATER

Mohamed and Melissa were in bed, nude, breathing hard, sweating heavily.

"Dame, you're a fucking love machine, no guy I've ever been with could trust that hard"

"I take they were all white"

Mohamed and Melissa the chuckled

RING! RING! RING!

Mohamed jumped at the extremely loud buzzer, and red lights started flashing

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's the emergency alarm; those things must have gotten in"

Mohamed then hop out of the bed and put his pants back on and got out his gun

"Just stick with me and you'll be safe Melissa"

But she didn't answer back, Mohamed turn around and he saw her jump out a window

"Forget her, she sucked in bed anyway" he thought to himself

then he herd moaning coming from down the hall, he automatically knew what was making that sound, he went to the window that Melissa jumped out of and looked out it and he was pretty high, he looked to the side and there was a ladder, he got on it and climbed to the top of the building and when he got on top he could see half of the city and he forgot that it was night time, but what he saw made jaw drop. He looked at the ground and there was hundreds or thousands of zombies everywhere, all the streets where packed with them. Then he heard the sound of helicopters, he looked up and there were a few of them lading on other buildings and a lot of army like people got out and stated going inside the buildings. Mohamed then waved his hands to get there attention

"HAY, I'M OVER HEAR"

obviously they couldn't hear him or see him so Mohamed ran to edge of the building and jumped to the other building, and when he landed he was about to yell at them again but then he stop and realized what he just did, the buildings were at least 14 inches apart from each other, but then he decided not to worry about it, he saw that the building that he was on had a door, he went in it and it lead him to a flight of stairs, he went down it had at the end he saw two of those people he saw coming out of the helicopter, he was about to call them but the first thing he noticed was that they were wearing the umbrella logo, that sent a chill and pain down his body.

"What is wrong with me?"

Then the elevator next to the two umbrella guys open and a bunch of zombies came bursting out

"Where did they come from" one of them yelled

Then they started shooting but it didn't do any good and the zombies started jumping on them, Mohamed ran past them and ran down the stairs and when he got to the end there was a gun pointing at him he looked who was holding it and it was one of the umbrella guys but he had an angry face on

"Don't shoot! I'm not a zombie, I'm human"

Then guy then lowered his gun, but he still had an angry face on

"Sorry bout that, after killing those forsaken bastard, any noise startles me"

Then he started reloading his gun

"Who are you?"

"Names Bruce"

"Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Man, nobody is telling us shit, all they told us was to kill as many dead people as possible and rescue people, I don't know where they came from but ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'LL SEND THEN STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL!"

Then Bruce throw one of his grenades at the wall and it exploded, then he ran outside and throw another grenade

"TAKE THIS, DIE!"

And he disappeared amongst the zombies, Mohamed then ran out to the open and lucky for him there went that many zombies around, he ran past them as fast as he could and surprisingly he ran a lot faster then he thought, he didn't see any more zombies in front of him but he continued to run. He stop as he gasped for air, it felt like he ran about 2 hours, he leaned against the brick wall and rest for awhile

BANG

He jumped at he sound of a gun going off, it sounded close, he followed it as the sound continued to go off, he looked behind a corner and it was and officer shooting at zombies, but he didn't have the umbrella logo he had the R.C.P.D logo. Then a door open in front of him and a girl came running out but stop at the sight of his gun in her face

"Wait! Don't shoot"

"Get down!"

The girl did as she was told and ducked and the guy shot a zombie right in the middle of its four head

"Nice shot, he must be pretty skilled to hit it right in the middle from that distance" Mohamed thought

Then the guy held his hand out to the girl

"Head to the police station, it's a lot safer"

Then they both got up and ran off, Mohamed paused

"The police station? Is that another place where survivors go?

Mohamed thought for awhile and decided to go with what the R.C.P.D guy said

"Hopefully it will be safe there"


	8. quest to safety

"What the hell is going on, how did all this happen?"

Mohamed thought as he walked trough a dark ally, he has his gun out ready for any undead idiot to come after him, but the only catch it that the gun he has only has 4 bullets, but right know he's thinking how everything lead up to this, one minute his napping in him home the next thing he new he's fighting for his life in the city. He shook his head and started thinking of what the main priority and that's getting to that police station that cop said was safe, lucky for him he knew where it was by hard Mohamed has been in there because he has a record of shop lifting.

When he got out of the ally he was on the main road and started walking towards the way to the police station. As he started walking he stop at the sight of 8 huge buses and trucks blocking the way

"SHIT!"

Mohamed yelled, and his voice seamed to eco but he was not surprised, he walked the other direction thinking how he's going to get there know, his pondering shattered at the sodden squawk. He looked up at a street light and there was a crow glaring at him and there was something weird about the crow's eye but Mohamed ignored it and continued to walk

"There has to be another way to that dame station"

**SQUAWK!**

Mohamed herd the same squawk but it was a lot more louder, he turned and there was a lot more crows on the same street light and more crows on the street light across from the other

**SQUAWK!**

Mohamed faced in front of him and on the street light had the same amount of crows also the street light across from the other. Mohamed had a bad feeling about those crows, something about them wasn't right. Then he slowly started walking foreword and he knew that all the crows had there eye on him and they all continued to squawk. Then Mohamed passed an ally and then he smelled an awful stench he looked toward where the smell was coming from and what he saw in it made him freeze in terror, there was a guy lying dead in the ally but he had holes all over his body, his eye's were gone, and he was covered in black feathers.

Instantly Mohamed ran with all his might, and he herd the sound's of wings flapping behind him, he knew that his gun was no use because there were a lot of them plus it would be hard to shoot one of them, then on crow flew by him and slashed his shoulder, Mohamed ignored the pain and continued to run, then the felt one of them pecking his arm and Mohamed smacked away, pretty soon he was being surrounded by the whole crow pack and he felt numerous pain everywhere and he tried to fight back but it was no use.

Then he saw a door coming up, he prayed that it wasn't locked, when he got to it he twisted the handle and the door flew open and Mohamed went inside and slammed the door. Breathing heard Mohamed leaned against the door and he could hear all the crows outside but lucky for Mohamed the door was steel, and whatever place he was had light in it. He then made sure he didn't get badly damage and it turn out he only had scratch marks thankfully. After a sigh of relief he started walking down the steps of the building and when he got to the bottom it turn out the building only had on room and it looked like someone has already use it

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE"

Mohamed turned and saw some one pointing a gun at him

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU ONE OF THEM"

Mohamed then put his hands up

"NO NO! I'M ALIVE, I'M HUMEN"

The person looked at him some more then lowered his gun

"Sorry about that, can you blame me"

Mohamed shook his head, and the person walked out of his hiding place

"It's all I could do to protect myself you know"

"How long have you been hiding?"

"Ever scents all this started, what's your name"

"Mohamed and you"

"Brad. Brad Vickers"

Know Mohamed and brad are sitting next to the fire eating raviolis and sharing stories, brad told Mohamed the horrible incident that happened six mounts ago and how what happened there might have a connection on what's going on know.

"So you mean to tell me that what going on in the city has happened before only in a mansion in the alkire forest"

"Yea, when we all escaped we tried to tell what we saw but obviously no one believed us"

Brad then sigh

"I just want to get out of this city and go home that's all, but I can't leave this place"

"Why not"

"Sorry but I don't want to talk about it"

"I don't blame you"

Then there was loud scratch coming from the back wall, it made brad and Mohamed jump and pull out there guns

"What was that, anyone else in this room" Mohamed asked

"There were a few zombies but I killed them all"

Then there was another scratch but a hand came out of the wall and then a moaning sound went off, both of them then pointed there gun and the hand ready to shoot. Then brad started shaking

"Relaxes, there's only one"

Then there was another moan but then the whole wall fell and there were a lot more then one zombie, brad screamed and ran upstairs and out the door

"Man, what a pussy" Mohamed thought

Mohamed then figured he do the same because of his low ammunition, when he got out thankfully there wert any crows but he did dint see brad anywhere

"Dame! He may be a pussy but he sure can run fast"

Mohamed could hear the zombies coming so he ran down the block and into the closest ally. And at the end was another road that he remembered that leads to the police station. He walked down the road keeping a good eye on anything that might be on the ground or sky. As he continued walking he saw a bunch of smashed or destroyed cars, he ignored them and then saw a few police cars and he knew what you can find in a police car, he ran to the closest one and found another handgun that was a lot more powerful then his and was fully loaded, he then went to another and found two shot guns but one of them were fully loaded, then he went to a few more but they didn't have any guns so when he went to the last police car he saw something in he back seat that made him thought it was a gift from god, it was a magnum, he checked the ammo but it only had one bullet

"Obviously I'm going to have to use this when it's a really big emergency"

So as he left he felt he was really armed, and then at the end of the road was a large gate, but then there was a sight that said police station this way, so Mohamed followed the sigh's until it lead to another large vehicle blocking the way only this time it was a truck, he could see the large police station letters from a distance

"You have got to be freaking kidding me, IS SOMEONE TRYING TO STOP ME!"

Mohamed then walked the opposite direction thinking of where to go next

**Grrrrrrrrr**

Mohamed stop at the sound of a weird growl like sound coming from a distance

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Then there were weird foot step like noise and it was coming from the corner of the gates, the taps got louder as it got closer and Mohamed got out his hand gun ready for anything. Then out step. A dog

But something wasn't right about the dog it was really black and had bloody scratches almost everywhere and it looked like its skin was falling off

**Grrrrrrrr**

It growled reveling its sharp teeth and Mohamed knew instantly that it wanted him for dinner. Then it ran towards him with incredible speed and Mohamed didn't expect that and the dog pounced at him but Mohamed quickly dogged it, when the dog landed on hid legs it quickly jumped again only on Mohamed and knocked him down but luckily Mohamed held it's head away from, the dog then started biting and barking like crazy, trying it's best to free itself from Mohamed grip but then Mohamed quickly grabbed him by the chest and throw him as far as he could but it didn't and landed on it's feet.

Then the dog started slowly walking towards Mohamed growling showing off more of it's sharp teeth, then Mohamed took out his shot gun and shot the dog, missed and the dog then tried pounding on Mohamed again and Mohamed smacked the dog with his shot gun with all his might and sent the dog flying into the gat and fell to the ground.

Mohamed then started breathing hard looking at the dog

"Get up…I know you can take more then that….don't play dead with me"

The dog then got up and Mohamed then amide at the dog but then the dog ran off whimpering, Mohamed then started laughing

"You fucking pussy ass bitch! Was that the best you could do! I fought boxers who fight better then you, go ahead and run off to you mommy you four legged freak!"

Mohamed walked off felling good about him, and then he saw the truck again

"Dame I forgot about that truck, how am I goanna get over it"

**ARF! BARK! Grrrrrrrr!**

Mohamed turned around and saw the same dog

"Will you give it up, what I wasn't enough for you last time, you can't handle this alright"

Then out of no where 4 more dogs showed up. Mohamed then stopped and froze with fear

"O shit"

Then all the dogs came running after Mohamed and Mohamed had no choice but to run but then stopped at the truck

"Trapped" he thought

then he pulled out his shot gun and hand gun and started shooting like crazy and tried dodging all the dogs as best he can, as he continued to shoot he felt a huge amount of pain in his left arm and there was a dog chomping down on it, Mohamed then screamed in pain and dropped his guns. Then he felt the dog tare the a huge peace of his skin off, before he could react two more dogs bite his legs and Mohamed fell on the floor screaming

"NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO END! NOT LIKE THIS!

Then Mohamed snapped

He yelled a huge roar then stopped the dogs from biting and looked at him Mohamed then secede this chance by grabbing the two dogs on his legs by the neck and squeezed them till there heads exploded, then he herd the dog come from behind and clobbered it in mead air with his elbow and when the dog landed on the ground it below to peaces. Mohamed then looked at the last two dogs in front of him with anger in his eyes and started stomping towards them and the dogs started backing up then ran off but Mohamed wouldn't let them just run off, he wanted them to die

"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FINNISE WHAT YOU STARTED!"

Then Mohamed jumped in the air and amid for the two dogs and landed on them smashing them to bits. After Mohamed made sure there were no more, he inhaled and exhaled to relax. Then he went to go pick up his guns and then remembered his wounds, luckily his legs weren't badly damaged but his left hand was. He ripped off a peace of his shirt and wrapped around the wound. Then looked at the truck and decided to clime over it. He then got a running start and managed to get to the top of the driver seat. As he struggled to get his body up he finally did and when he got top the top of the truck there was another wall but it was a building and luckily it wasn't too tall. He jumped to reach the top and grabbed on to the top and clime all the way and the first thing he saw was the police station, Mohamed then felt a huge relive, he never was so happy to see a police station

STARS!

Mohamed then jumped at the loud noise, he trend and saw some one or something not to far away from him. He could tell he was very tall and was wearing large leather like outfit. Mohamed was about to call him but then stopped when the person then stood at an angel where Mohamed could see his face and it made Mohamed froze. He had the most disfigured face he had ever seen, he had one white eye and the other was one long stitch, and his mouth was fully exposed, and showed his sharp teeth. Mohamed then lay down scared as hell

"Holly fucking shit! Know what, please don't let him see me" he thought

Mohamed then glanced at him and he seamed to be focusing on the police station also but he just stood there patiently like he was waiting for something or someone


	9. police station investigation

Mohamed stayed low and quite as best as he could. He could feel his heart pumping at a fast rate. He could feel the sweet move slowly down his head. Every time he glanced at the tall monster he didn't look for long.

All he saw the monster do was just stand there montionless looking at the police station like he was waiting for something.

"what the hell is it doing, is he real?" mohamed tought

He then stood up a little and he got a better look at the monster and mohamed felt like pucking. He could see the large scratch mark on his face that seemed to be sowed on and his teeth covered have of his face. Also he didn't seem to show any sign of breathing, mohamed then was about to get up but then his foot made a loud crack noise and then the monster glanced at mohamed derection. But mohamed quicly ducked down almost hiting his head on the roof top bricks and he became even more sceard.

"please don't see me! God almight please don't see me!" mohamed thought

Mohamed then decided to get the hell of the roof so he then slowly started crawling back to the way he got on the roof but then the large gates infront of the police station open and mohamed and the monster looked at who was about to step out of the gates and to mohamed serpise it was a girl

Actually it was a women. A very beutifule women. Mohamed was mezmorized by her beuty, she seemed tall and had blue eye's and had a model like face. She had on this blue top and black skirt with this white shirt tied around it. And she had nice big breast. Mohamed continued to gaze at her but then he thought

"wait what is she doing here?"

the women continued to walk towrds the building and mohamed glanced over at the monster and he seemed to be drooling

"disgusting, I gess even monsters have dirty minds"

then another door open but this time from the side of the building and that caought mohamed off gard and to his serprise it was brad! But he looked badly damaged, his clothes were riped and blood stains were all over him and he seemed to be walking with a limb.

GRRRRRAHHHMMMMM! 

The monster them took his first step and made some kind of grawl noise and it then started neeling down and looked like he was about to jump. That's when it hit mohamed, he looked at where Brad and that lady were and from where the monster was he could jump right in front of them.

"he's going to attack them! What do I do!" he thought

Then with a might jump the monster flew in to the sky with such force that the roof seem to shake and it landed right in front of Brad and the lady. Mohamed could only watch in horror as the monster killed brad and ran after the lady who ran into the police station.

Mohamed waited for about fifteen minnites befor making his way back to the ground. He dusted off all the stuff that cought on to him while lying on the roof and then he could smell a dead body. He looked at where brad was luying and walked over to him and kneeled

"you might have been a scready cat but even someone as cowerdly as you dosent deserve what you taken" he thought

Then mohamed serched him to see if he had any guns. Nothing, but he found some kind of card key. He kept it hoping it would come in handy. Then the front door begain to open and thinking quickly mohamed ran to the side of the building and hid in the shadows and he saw the lady in the blue top run out and he was about to call for her but then out of no were that monster burst right trought the door runing after her. Mohamed waited for both of them to disapper

"sorry babe, your cute and all but my life always comes first"

SQUACK! 

Mohmed jumped at the sound of a larg noise, he looked up and there was one crow looking down on him. Mohamed just got up and started walking towrds the door not worrying about the crow.

"one I can handle, but a whole army would easily kill me" he thought

Mohamed then open the doors and step in to the station. It was huge. The main room was about the size of his house. Every step he took became an eco. He started walking down this path that lead to a few computers. He continued on and all he could see was a hall way full of doors.

"I'd better find some place to sleep"

Then he walked back to the first door he saw when he first entered wich was a door right from him. As soon as he open it there were zombies as far as the eye could see and mohamed quickly slamed the door

"I stand corrected. I'd better find a safe place to sleep"

He then tried a few more doors but they were all locked. He fighured the card key would work on these doors if he'd knew how. Then he came to one more door and thinking it would be locked it was unlocked and he step in. there were no zombies but a long hall with papers every where. He started walking straight

"HOLD IT!"

Mohamed looked to his left and there was a police officer at the cornor of the room. He looked bady damaged and he was pointing a gun right at him. Mohamed then put his hand in the air

"DON'T SHOOT! IM NOT A ZOMBIE!"

The officer exhaled and then leand back against the wall while putting the gun down

"Sorry, lost a blod can take a tole on yea eye sight"

Mohamed then walked towrds the officer and the closer he got the more damge he looked.

"What happened to you"

"We we out numbured by thouse undead basterts! They came out of no were and completely destroyed this staion. Im probobly the only officer alive in the hell hole"

"do you know what the hell is happening to the city?" Mohamed asked

"beats me, I was just gonna ask you the same thing, it might have something to do with the mansion inccondent"

"what?"

the offiver then explaned about how the S.T.A.R.S team went to examane the mansion just out side the city but only three came back alive. By now mohamed was sitting on the floor as they had there conversation.

"I've herd of that manion thing" mohamed said "I never belived it though"

"a lot of people did" said the officer "hell even I didn't belive it but the people from umbrealla tried to cover I-

INSTANTLY! Mohamed felt that pain in his head again only this time it was a lot more worse. He fell on the floor holding his head and screaming from the pain.

"whats worng!"

"SOMETHING IN MY HEAD! ITS…ATTACKING….AHHHHHHHHHH!"

by now mohamed was screaming a god like roar. All the books on shelves seem to fall off and the chairs and table started rattoling. The offiver just said aginst the corner watching mohameds jow get wider and wider. The noice became so intence the officer had to block his ears with his hands. Then after what seemd like a couple minnited mohamed stop and begain inhaling and exhaling a lot, he could feel his heart pumping like crazy and he was starting to sweat. He looked around and the whole room looke look like it just went trough a tornado.

" what the hell was that all about!"the officer said

"I don't know…for some reason that word just..it triggers something in my head"

"what word"

"the one that started with a U"

"you mean um-

"DON'T SAY IT!"

then the officer started breathing fast and showing sighs of pain

"you gonna be alright" mohamed asked

"don't worry about me, if I were you id find a place to call for help or get the hell out of the city"

"easier said then done"

mohamed then got up and made his way towrds the door

"wait!"

"what is it"

"here take these"

the officer then handed him a hand gun with a few rounds of bullets and his card key

"the card key opens all the doors on the first floor"

"thanks a lot, I owe you one"

mohamed then exited the room and then looked at all the doors he saw, there were almost ten so he picked the door that he first saw when he entered the staion. As he walked towrds the doors he passed a bounch of computers and he saw a machine that looked like it reads card keys. He walked to it and first scaned the officers card key and the computer asked for a password

"man come on! A password! He never said shit about a dame password"

Mohamed then walked back to the room with the officer and open the door

"Hey! Whats the pass-

then mohamed stop at the sight of zombies corwded arown the officer. He could hear them munching on him but the officer wasent making any movements. Mohamed then pulled out his gun

BANG!

To Mohameds serprise, there was a gun shot but it wasent his, he looked to the right and there was someone shooting the zombies with a shotgun. Mohamed looked at him with confussed face and the person looked back at him while still shooting.

"sorry guy, I was here first"

then the last zombie fell and mohamed walked over to the officer hoping he was still alive but he wasint

"aw fuck!" mohamed yelled

then the person walked up to him

"I'd move if I were you"

"what?"

BANG!

Then the officers head blew up and went scatering everywhere

"another one bites the dust" the person said

"what the hell did you do that for!"

"look man, once they've bitten you, you turn-

"I know! I know! I mean why did you just kill him? I needed him you dumb fuck!"

"OK FIRST OF ALL DON'T MOUTH OFF TO ME! And what the hell did you need a dead cop for"

"he gave me his key! It unlocks all the doors in the first floor but I need a passoword to actavate it but thanks to you I cant get it now!"

the person then started to shake his head

"your calling me a dumb fuck and you don't have the common sese to know the password is on the back of the card key"

"what?"

mohamed then turnd the card over and there wrote

"**this card keys password is:NICEASS"**

not wasting any time mohamed ran to back to the computer and scaned the card again and typed in the password. Then one by one he could hear the sound of locks unlocking. Then he made his way to the door the was going to go to. He turn around at the sound of walking feet. It was that person

"what makes you think your coming?" mohamed asked

"nice to meet you to, if you want to take on the army of darkness on your own then be my gest"

"look sorry about earlier, things were just happening to fast. My name's mohamed"

"the name's Ron"

"so how did you end up here?"

"my name is Ron. Lets just leve it at that"

"um..ok"

they both entered the door and there was this lang hall way with a few zombies but they both killed them instantly. They both walked down the hall and both held there wepons and ready to show anything that's not alive or try to kill them. Mohamed contuinued to go down the path when ron called him

"you mo! Check this room out"

"why"

"lets just say there's something in here that will come in handy"

mohamed walked over to him and looked into the room and when he saw it he flet like all his prayers were anwserd, he was so happy he begain to cry. What he was looking at was a large computer system that is used to contact for help. Mohamed ran to it and started pushing buttons

"hey do you even know how to use it" ron asked

"it dosent matter anyway, it has no power left, someone must have used it befor us"

"which must mean there's other living folks around besides us"

Ron then went looking trough some stacks of papers and mohamed looked for the main power sorce. He looked behind the machine and found to giant holed that had a + and a – at each end.

"looked like we need some kind of battery" mohamed said

ron continues to look trough some papers

"what are you looking for"

"for all we know the papers might tell us what happened to this city"

"I'm more conserd of getting the hell OUT of the city"

ron continued to look trough the papers and mohamed sighed

"you can look at paper if you want but im gonna go find some batteres" mohamed said

"bro, like I said "do you even know how to use It" and besides what are the odds of there being a battery in a place like this"

"you got any other plans, I finnaly found some way out of this shit hole and im not gonna let it slip"

mohamed then walked out of the room and ron taged along but mohamed held his hand in ron face

"hold it! It think it'd be better if we split up"

"explane"

"for starters we'll cover more ground that way, and we have a better chance of finding one item if we both go in different derections"

mohamed then started walking away

"hey! One question, what if I do find a battery or find better way out of the city"

mohamed then stop and started thinking

"good question, I didn't think about that"

"think fast!"

them mohamed saw something fly towrds his head and caught it and it was a walkie talkie. He looked at ron and he had one also

"if I find anything or need help, I'll call you"

"why were you even carrying them" mohamed asked

"I think finding that battery is more important don't you thing"

then ron walked away. And so did mohamed in the opposite derection, honestly mohamed was glad ron wasent with him, personaly he didn't like him at all. As he continued to walk he went around a few corrners untill the end of the hall lead to these stairs. He went up them and it took him pritty high. He walked down this long hall way and passed a window but walked back to it because something caught his eye. He looked into it and saw a bounch of flowers and a lot of broken chairs but then he saw something that made him pull out one of his guns. He was looking at a couple of men who look like they've been eaten, there were large bite marks on all there bodies.

Hissssssssssssssssssss 

Mohamed jump back at the sound of something and his instint told him it was a creature. He walked slowly down the hall holding his gun tighly and ready to shoot anything that comes at him. He came to a large room with a statue in the middle, he made sure nothing was in he area then walked up to the statue. The person looked familer, like he saw him on TV before. He then read the inscreiption.

"to the great creator and mind. He who was the one and only-

then something fell on to the rest of the sentence, some kind of spit. Then more started faling like rain drops. Mohamed looked up and there it was. The same monster that attack him in the underground parkinglot. Mohamed then stod back pointing his gun and the creature droped back to the floor and started hissing showing off its sharp teath. Some thing was different about this one, it seem a lot bigger and longer then the others he fought before and this one was orange instead of red.

RAUFFFF! 

Then the creature shot out his toung at mohamed with lighting speed , hiting mohamed right on the cheek witch made him fly accrose the fall and he droped his gun. When he got back up ignoring the pain the creature started tasting its toung then roard again.

"shit! It likes my tast!" mohamed tougt

SMASH!

Then out of no were another one jumped out the window with behind him and started growling and mohamed stood back but then remebered the other one behind him. He was traped right in the middle of these hungry lickers. But for some reason mohamed wasent the lest bit worries or sceard. He felt like he could handole them with out any wepons.

INSTANTLY both lickers shot out there toung at him but mohamed could see them in slow motion. He grabed them both and quickly tied both toungs togeather like a knot. Both lickers strugled to get free but mohamed took this opportunity and ran towrds on of the lickers and riped off one of there long sharp claws and jamed it right trough its head and the licker fell down dead. The other licker still tied to the dead licker then tried to put its toung back in

"no you don't!"

Mohamed grabed its tound and the creature started screaming in pain, mohamed could feel it trying to pull its toung back but mohamed pulled even harder, on one mighty tug the licker was hurled right towrds mohamed and with one might punch to the head the licker was no more. Its entire head blew up. Mohamed then walked over to get his gun but then stop and looked at himself

"what the hell is happening to me? I just killed them things again without breaking a swea. That was easey? Is it me or am I changing? Something is going on here and I will find out what but right now its that battery I need"


End file.
